Reality
by thefallingpenguin
Summary: When a 16 year old girl dreams of the characters of Gravity Falls, many crazy things happen which affects her sanity. First Fanfic, no flames please.
1. Chapter 1: Confusion

Hello there! I'm a new writer and decided to write a fanfic. This is my first story so please, no flames or anything mean. I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY!

Please Enjoy :)

* * *

It is a warm summer Friday night and all that can be heard is loud music and continuous clicking. A young teenage girl, with tired eyes, is chatting with her friends and family as well as blogging on Tumblr. She was receiving many birthday greetings which annoyed her in a way cause she doesn't like receiving that much attention. She turned sixteen that day and decided to take a break from her sweet sixteen bash. The girl was wearing a short blue dress, a tiara which read, "Sweet 16" and black heels. However, she looked like a mess. Her long black hair was tangled with her tiara and her dress had stains from accidently dropping food on it. She signed and her eyes moved from the computer screen to the clock. It read 2:00 a.m. Downstairs her party continued and people were dancing and laughing.

The girl closed her eyes for a moment until she became startled from someone knocking on her door. With a low grunt, she got to her feet and walked to her door, being careful not waking up her old dog, she adopted a month ago. The tired girl turned the knob and shouted, "What?! What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy."

That is until she realized who she was talking to and softened her tone. Out the door stood a tall brown haired 15 year old girl wearing a orange dress and sandals. The brunette girl was her cousin, who is one of her best friends, and had a colorful box with a blue ribbon in her hands. "Hey cousin Megan! I wanted to bring you a late birthday present." her cousin said as she pushed the present toward Megan's hand. "I wonder what you got me this time Rachel, and hope it's not a stupid prank. Last year, your present was fake vomit-"

"No no, this time it's not a prank, I promise. Instead, I think you'll find it special." Rachel said in a trembling voice. Megan raised an eyebrow and carefully opened her present and was touched when she saw her present. Inside was a blue and white trucker hat with a blue pine tree on the front. Next to the hat was a pink woolen sweater with white hearts stitched on them. "I can't believe this. You got me a Dipper hat as well as a Mabel sweater!" Megan took her tiara off and placed her new hat on her head and wore her sweater on top her dress.

"I know you love Gravity Falls too much and always wanted a Dipper hat. So, as a good cousin, I decided to get you this. I even threw in a Mabel sweater. I stitched in the hearts. The hat even matches your dress by the way. You like it?"

"I love this. At least someone made my day with this. Thanks cuz!" Megan gleefully said hugging her cousin. After a moment of hugging they sat on Megan's bed and discussed about the show. "So are you excited for season two! Cause you know I am. I wonder what will happen to the twins and if there will be more epic villains. Also, that season finale, it was amazing. I can't believe Gideon went to jail and I always told you Grunkle Stan had the first journal but, you never listened."

"Shut up! At least I was right about Gideon wanting to find the rest of the books and wanting to find that secret lair of Grunkle Stan." Megan said sticking her tongue out. Rachel rolled her eyes and looked at the time. "Wow. I can't believe your parents are okay with the party continuing this late."

"I know right. Are they out in the backyard chatting with your parents? Cause I swear they talk for hours about boring stuff." Rachel laughed and nodded. "Yup, they're In the back. They're doing the usual and -"

"Rachel! Come down and clean up your sister's mess."

Rachel groaned and stood on her feet yelling back, "Coming!" She turned to Megan. "Meg you're lucky you're an only child. My sis just like to make messes." She grabbed the door handle, walked out the room, and turned to her cousin. "How about tomorrow we munch on popcorn and junk and watch Gravity Falls?"

"Really? Alright. I'm fine with this. As long as you don't rub that you're right in my face."

Rachel smirked and closed the door behind her, leaving Megan in silence. She laid on her bed and stared at her ceiling. Her dog, who had woken up, jumped next to their master and laid their head on Megan's stomach. She smiled and grabbed her hat and plopped it on its head. "My big dipper." She murmured and fell asleep.

* * *

A cold air went up Megan's spine and she sat up. She took in her surroundings. It was night and crickets chirping were all that can be heard. Nothing is in sight except miles of pine trees and fog. _"What? Where am I? Why am I stranded in the middle of nowhere?"_ Megan even noticed she wasn't wearing a dress except a brown hoodie, white converses and grey shorts. _"What happened to my clothes?"_ She thought to herself. "Mom? Dad? Rachel? Anybody?" She called out. She got to her feet and ran. "Hello?" She asked with tears forming in her eyes.

She ran until she noticed a concrete road and a car passing by. "Hey! Help me! Please!" She shouted at the car, catching up. "Help me! Please- wait am I floating over there?" Her eyes noticed she was floating toward the car and is trying to find out what is causing this until she realized she was being pushed. "Who is pushing me? Please stop."

"You don't belong here. Now scram!" a dark demonic voice whispered into her ear and threw her in front the car. Megan screamed and closed her eyes not wanting to see her horrifying fate hit her.

* * *

"Hello? Anybody there? Want some warm tea? Hello?"

Megan slowly opened her eyes to see who was talking to her but, the person was gone. She sat up slowly and realized she felt no pain. _"Huh? Where are my bruises? Why do I feel no pain? What is going on? Why-"_

"Mabel, she's asleep. Please leave her alone. She needs rest."

"But Dipper, she was starting to open her eyes. I saw it!"

_"Are they who I think they are? Could it be?"_ Megan got to her feet, quietly, only to cause more noise by accidentally stepping on a pig's tail. The little pig shrieked and ran out the door.

"What is it Waddles? What happened? Is she awake?" the voice asked the little pig. "Dipper! She's awake!"

Megan looked around and was shocked by her surroundings. Next to her was a pink bed with plushies on it as well as posters of boys and kittens sticking to the wall. On the bed she was resting in had clothes and books as well as a flashlight. _ "They're real! How could this be? How am I not a cartoon? It looks like this place existed for a long time."_ She turned around and looked out the window. Outside there were a group of people with cameras and souvenirs in their hands being led by a man wearing a suit and a fez.

"Oh thank goodness! You're awake! And you can walk."

Megan's eyes widened and turned around. There was a young girl and boy there._ "No this can't be. This is not normal at all!"_

The young girl ran up to Megan and shook her hand. _"She's touching my hand! Oh my gosh!"_

"Hi I'm Mabel. Mabel Pines! This is my twin brother Dipper." She pointed to the boy at the door. "What's your name?"

* * *

Here's my first chapter. I plan on making this a two-three chapter story. I actually dreamt of this. I just added in the OC characters though.

So please no flames. Please review! Advice and corrections is always welcomed since this is my first fanfic. Thanks!

-Little Penguin


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

Hello there! Thank you for those who reviewed! I would literally hug you all! :)

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, SETTINGS, OR ANYTHING ELSE! ESPECIALLY GRAVITY FALLS!

On to chapter two! :D

* * *

Megan stared at the twins with confusion. They looked extremely different now that they weren't cartoons. Mabel and Dipper had dark brown eyes and Mabel's hair was shorter than waist length while Dipper's hair was puffier and longer which caused bangs, hiding his big dipper birthmark. Mabel had long eyelashes and had big cheekbones while she smiled showing her pink braces. Dipper had some dark circles around his eyes and rosy cheeks. Megan even thought he looked cute, as in a helpless innocent five year old. She mentally laughed at that thought. What caught her by surprise though is they are taller than she expected and she even spotted some acne on their faces._ "Wow. I can't believe this. They seem like normal preteens."_

"Hello? Earth to girl, wake up! Did Gompers chew your tongue?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Megan." Megan replied trying not to stutter. "Hi Megan!" Mabel seemed like she accepted this while Dipper walked up to her and eyed her suspiciously. "Okay, Megan how did you survive? You got ran over a car and you all the suddenly walk like nothing happened?"

"Dipper, I'm not what you think. I'm not a creature or any other thing you're thinking about. I'm a human being." _"Why did I say that?!"_

"Really? But, how do you know about the creatures and weird things in this town? Have you read this somewhere?"

The moment he said that, Megan could feel sweat forming on her back and forehead. She doesn't really enjoy being asked so many uncomfortable questions. _"What do I say? Dipper is already on to me."_ Megan looked at the both of them and had an idea.

"Yea… I see these things in this town. I came here camping with my family and I all the suddenly just wandered off then I got lost. I saw many weird things though like big foot, fairies, two headed birds and weird looking skeletons."

When she said those words, they both looked at her with shocked faces and an awkward silence was set. Dipper looked at her with cold eyes while Mabel looked at her with eyes of admiration. "I can't believe it, you got separated from your family. Aw... that's so sad. We'll help you find them. Right little Dipper?" Mabel elbowed her brother and whispered something which Megan couldn't make out. "Don't mind Dipper. He's a paranoid nerd. He's always this way to meeting new people who somehow survived getting run over."

Megan could tell by the tone in Mabel's voice that she was also on Dipper's side. She felt that they didn't trust her which hurted her in a way. "So, how did you guys found me by the way? How did you know I was ran over?"

"Well, here's a funny story. We were in town buying groceries and having some family bonding time with Grunkle Stan. Then all the sudden, when we were coming home, Stan accidentally ran over you. We're extremely sorry about that." Mabel replied and looked at her shoes, trying to avoid eye contact with Megan.

"Um, Dipper do you know any person with an incredibly dark voice? Cause I heard a voice that told me to get out, I don't belong here."

"Um, there are a lot of creepy voices here. Did they sounded like a demon in a way?" Dipper said.

"And I'm dumb for not realizing who it is...Bill." Megan groaned but, then realized she thought out loud. "You know Bill?!" Mabel said in a shocked tone. Megan eyes widened and she didn't knew what to say. The only option she thought of doing was to run.

Without thinking, she ran past the twins toward the door. As she ran, she observed the shack. There was dust and old pictures everywhere. _"I can't believe this I'm in the shack! Wish I had a camera to take pictures. Or had time to look at the pictures to make theories and rub it in Rachel's face."_ Megan began to slow down once she knew where she was heading. The living room. The strange thing though, is it looks exactly like the show except, it's not drawn. She walked toward the sofa and sat on it.

_"Oh my gosh! This can't be happening. I'm sitting here. Ha-ha!"_ Megan closed her eyes and relaxed until she heard footsteps come down the stairs which ruined her moment of peace.

"Megan! You're not going anywhere!" Dipper shouted.

Megan thought for a moment of where to run. Yet, due to her curiosity, she ran toward the gift shop.

"I finally have a chance to see the gift shop. Also, Wendy and Soos!"

* * *

"How much do these key chains cost ma'am?"

"They're twenty dollars each. Are you done asking me what the prices are, cause you're holding up the line."

It was a normal day for the red headed teenage girl. Annoying tourists, boring job, and not having any peace especially when it's the busiest day for her. In the gift shop, they collected two thousand dollars in eight hours. The shack was filled with tourists from everywhere and were basically just throwing their money away. _"I wonder what will happen if I all the sudden just announce all this is a rip-off. Yup, Stan will fire my behind."_

"Wendy, want me to handle all the rest of the customers?"

"Ugh! Thank you Soos! I'm already having a huge headache now."

"Yea but, you need to help that dude out." Soos said pointing toward the man asking about the price of every item there is. Wendy grunted and walked toward the man. As she walked, she saw someone run out of the living room door and stop in the middle of the shop.

_"Who's this chick, and why is she worried? Is something chasing her? Is she the girl that Stan was talking about running over?"_

Wendy ignored the customer and walked toward the teenage girl and tapped her shoulder which caused the girl to shriek and turn around.

"Wendy? I'm so happy to see you!" the girl gleefully said and hugged the red head.

Wendy just stood there, awkwardly, and was nervously laughing. "Yea... Who are you? How do you know my name? Why are you happy to see me?" The girl released her and smiled. She stood there for a moment then ran toward the counter and hid behind it. Wendy shook her head and continued back to her task but, was interrupted by someone dramatically opening the door toward the living room.

"Wendy! Stop that girl!"

"Hey Dip! Hey Mabes! Is she the girl Stan was talking about? Is she going to move here?"

"Yes, she's the girl and she has something very important to tell us. Where is she?" Dipper replied trying not to blush as he was posing in a manly way for Wendy.

Wendy thought for a moment. She felt sorry for the girl and the twins automatically demanding for her didn't seem nice. "She went outside. She said something about going to town or something."

Dipper thanked her and the twins ran toward the outside door and in seconds they disappeared. The teenage red head was confused and tried to find a reason on why they were behind that strange girl but, ignored it.

* * *

"Um…why are you hugging my leg. It's not cool dude." Soos said looking down at the counter.

Megan was happy that at least she's meeting the cast of her favorite show but, for some reason it didn't felt right.

"Um…Who are you? Also, you're distracting me."

"I'm Megan. That girl that Stan ran over last night. You're Soos right?" Megan joyfully said. She noticed that she's bringing a lot of attention toward herself but, ignored it.

"Yea. How do you know my name? Are you some type of psychic? Cause that's would be so cool that Gideon would be jealous of your skills."

Megan shook her head and grinned. "Nope. Not at all. I'm more realer than Gideon." Soos laughed and continued checking the costumer's items out. _"Well let's see what they sell at the shack, shall we?"_ She got up and walked toward one of the racks that held books about creatures and forgotten mysteries and Stan bobble heads. She observed them and mentally squealed. "Darn! I wish I had money on me." She then continued walking and stopped in front of the vending machine. _"This is crazy! I wonder what the secret lair looks like in real life."_ Megan had a desire to put the code in but resisted. _"Probably creepy."_ She continued observing every item with shining eyes. _"I wish I can stay here forever."_

* * *

As she was observing she didn't realize that the twins entered the shop again.

"Mabel, do you really need to change your sweater. It's just some mud, it won't hurt you."

"No Dipper, I ruined my favorite sweater." Mabel said pointing to the small stain on her question mark sweater. "I'll be right back! Don't stop being a kitten! Taunt, taunt. Also, that girl isn't going to hurt a fly so, quit worrying about her." Mabel joked and left behind the living room door.

Dipper rolled his eyes and turned around. She was right. He should quit worrying about the girl. He looked around to take his mind off the task and stopped when he saw Wendy. "One of these days I'll be your boyfriend but, now isn't the right time." He smiled and felt his cheeks warm up. His smile soon faded away as soon as his eyes caught sight of Megan. "And this time, Megan, you're not going to escape."

The young preteen walked up toward the black haired girl, grabbed her shoulders, and spun her around. "You're not getting away this time. How much do you know of the mysteries of Gravity Falls?"

"Why, Dipper, were you always this paranoid? Cause really dude, chill out." Megan started laughing and struggled out of Dipper's hands and ran out the door of the shop. Dipper was dumbfounded. He walked up toward the shop door and signed.

"Whoa dude. Who is that though? She's crazier than Mabel." Wendy playfully commented while walking toward him.

Dipper face palmed and let out a sigh of frustration. "She's Megan. We have to get her before she causes anything bad to happen or worse she gives away to much information!"

* * *

Again please review cause it helps me a lot! Also, suggestions, corrections, and grammar check is welcomed with open arms! :) I might make this story longer cause I have more ideas for this.

Thank you! :D

-Little Penguin


	3. Chapter 3: Being Posessed

Hello everybody and I want to say thanks again for reading :)

This is a short chapter but. I'm updating this story at least.

Enjoy!

* * *

"What do they want to ask me? They can't know about me not being from this world."

Megan ran as fast as she could out the gift shop of the shack wanting to escape the attention the twins were giving her. She felt as if her heart was going to explode in her chest as well as her vision becoming blurry. As her vision became blurry, she began to have a severe headache which made her yell in pain.

"What's happening to me?! Someone help me."

Megan dropped to her knees and had tears run down her face.

She then heard the dark voice whisper in her ear, "Get out of here! You don't belong here."

"No! I won't leave! I've always dream of this moment and you're not gonna ruin it!"

Her vision became worst to the point where she couldn't even see familiar faces. She did however saw figures run up to her. Megan was to weak to get up and could only crawl away.

"Someone please help this girl! She's passing out! Megan please don't go away! We're not going to ask any other questions."

All the black headed teenage girl could do was nod as she closed her eyes with no sign of responding.

"Well this is it. This is my time." And with those last words, Megan passed out.

"Megan! Wake up!"

Dipper was inpatient and nervous that this girl would die. He picked up the passed out girl's wrist and with his fingers, he pressed them against her veins looking for at least a heartbeat. He held his breath and started to panic when he didn't felt anything. He moved his fingers around her wrist but let out a sigh of relief when he felt a heartbeat.

"She's fine but still, Mabel get Stan! Wendy help me carry her upstairs to my bedroom."

With the orders given Mabel ran toward the museum which was currently having a tour but, she didn't care about interrupting them. Wendy and Dipper tried to grab Megan's waist but failed.

"Wendy, stay here and protect her. I'll go and get Soos."

Dipper ran toward the gift shop leaving Wendy alone with Megan who is unconscious. The red head looked at Megan with curiosity. Something told Wendy that Megan is different then everybody here. She felt a different vibe to her and a very negative vibe which worried Wendy. She wondered where Megan really did came from and what she wants with them. As her head was filled with negative thoughts she didn't notice Soos arrive

"Okay dude. You want me to help you carry her up to Dipper's bed?"

Wendy was snapped out of her thoughts once she realized she was asked a question.

"Oh... um...yea. Can you help me? Also, where did Dipper go? Wasn't he supposed to help us?"

"Dipper went to get Mabel."

Soos and Wendy gentle fully picked up Megan and walked toward the shack being careful not to drop her. For a sixteen year old girl, Megan was heavy which made it a challenge for the employees.

When they arrived to the twins' room, they placed Megan's body on top of Dipper's bed.

When they dropped Megan off they just stood there for a while staring at the unconscious teenager.

"For some reason Megan creeps me out. I mean she acted like she knew who we were even when we never meet her in all our lives."

"I know right. She was hugging my leg today and was smiling. That's extremely bonkers creepy!"

"Heh, are we really that much of celebrities for this girl to know and love us."

"Just imagine a show or movie about our crazy adventures and such in Gravity Falls. Now that would be awesome dude."

"Oh Soos, you and your crazy ideas crack me up. Then where's my paycheck for this and where are my fans?"

As the two joked around, they never noticed Dipper with Mabel and Stan listening to their jokes. Stan decided to break up the jokes by coughing loudly which snapped the two back to being serious but giggled quietly at the thought of a show. Even Mabel was smiling at the thought of this imagining boys going crazy for her. Stan as well as Dipper were disturbed by this fact but, Stan started to smile at the thought of amount of money he will receive.

"I don't pay you two to joke around. Get back to work!"

"But boss, all the costumers left. We have nothing to do. Also, it's still early for us to go home. Can we help around with this chick?"

"Ugh fine! But, don't think of this as working overtime and earning money for this."

As the two employees were talking to Stan, the twins walked toward Megan and wondered when she will wake up.

"Dipper do you think she's alive?"

"Mabel she's breathing and her heart is breathing. Don't you think that's enough evidence of life?"

"Oh... right. I wonder what she's dreaming of."

"Beats me, Mabel."

* * *

Megan's dream within a dream:

"What do you want with me?"

Megan was in a dark cell and was freezing uncontrollably to the point where you can hear teeth chattering.

"If you won't leave then I'll make you leave."

"But sir, I have no idea how I got here. Why do you want me to leave?"

"First off, you're not from this world which technically makes you an alien. Also, they can't know they're in a show but, as I see it now, you're messing with a wall as well."

"Great. Then how do I get out of here?"

"Simple. Wake yourself up."

"Look, I'm in dreamland right now don't mess this up. Also, this is a extremely rare moment that not everyone gets. Besides you don't scare me, Bill."

"Um... how did you know it's me?"

"Dude, you're voice literally gives it away."

"Fine, if you don't want to wake up from dreamland, then I'll make this nightmare land."

The little triangle demon quickly flew over Megan and using the power of becoming invisible, he possessed the teenager. With his new human body he began to smile as what it finally felt like to have a mouth, walking legs, and lungs to breathe.

"The heck with it. This is a dream after all so I don't care if I destroy this world or break a wall."

Bill laughed in an evil tone but, what killed the moment was him falling face first in the hard cement.

"Curse these human legs. They're so uncomfortable!"

* * *

Well this can't end well. What is Bill thinking about doing to ruin her "dreamland?"

I'll update this so don't worry. Review and keep your eye out for the next chapter!

-Little Penguin


End file.
